Bleach Time Travel Sucks
by bdogrulz
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki gets sucked back in time by a mystery man in a black hood and now has to save Rukia all over again. What will happen in this new story of BLEACH?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: Time Travel Sucks**

** Chapter 1-prolouge **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

"Hey Urahara were here for the soul candy Rukia ordered" Ichigo yelled walking into the shop with his petite friend Rukia Kuchiki a short girl with raven colored hair down to her shoulders and a single strand of hair in the middle of her face and her violate eyes will look right through your very soul.

Ichigo is a tall orange hair boy his hair only down to his ears and a permanent scowl on his face along with his amber eyes.

"ah, yes Kurosaki-kun there down in the training room you can go get them if you want" Kiskue Urahara replied ushering him to the back where the door is to the training room in the basement.

"thanks" Ichigo murmured walking down to the training room. When he hit the bottom he turned around taking in the seen in front of him, 'bring back memories' Ichigo thought walking around the training room looking for the soul candy box.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we've been looking for you" a strange voice said behind him

"huh? Who are you?" Ichigo asked reaching for Zangestu only to be knocked back by a swing of the other mans hand

" you are no match for me, Kurosaki" the man said as he grabbed a pendent and hit Ichigo with it and Ichigo disappeared into a weird void

* * *

Rukia noticed the disappearance of Ichigo's spirit energy and went to investigate. When she got down there, their was a black scorch mark where Ichigo's spirit energy was.

"Rukia what happened?" Urahara asked walking up behind said reaper

"I don't know, Ichigo's spirit energy just disappeared and when I came down here this is what I found" Rukia replied gesturing over to the black scorch mark on the ground

"well we will have to look for him" Urahara said flash-stepping to the black mark to examine it

"well?" Rukia asked

"I know where Ichigo is" Urahra replied

"where?" Rukia asked

" he's in the past" Urahara said

"what he's in past!" Rukia asked afraid that her best friend was in the past and she would never be able to tell him her feelings for him that she came to terms while he was fighting grand fisher

"yeah and that's not the worst part, we will never know where he went so we don't know how the future will change" Urarahra said tilting his hat forward so you couldn't see his eyes.

And that is the prologue to Bleach Time Travel Sucks

BDOGRULZ SIGHING OFF!


	2. chapter 2

**Bleach:Time Travel Sucks**

**Chapter 2- Rematch of the First Fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

When Ichigo came to he was laying on the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds with Renji stomping a foot on his back, "quit moving around, the more you move, the faster you'll find yourself dead" the red-head said.

"wait where am I?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia tears in her eyes and wearing the dress she had on when she was taken to be executed

{maby that amulet or emblem sent us into the past judging on the wounds and the senario we are in} Zangestu explained

"So what do we do know?" Ichigo asked trying to move again but failing

{_ we need to safe Rukia!} _Zangestu said in was of his rare shows of annoyance

' what can I do, huh?, I couldn't beat them before and what makes you think I can now?, and with a broken sword' Ichigo asked watching Rukia cry and for some reason felt an anger in his stomach for seeing her cry.

{Ichigo, you and Hichigo still have your powers. now do not falter, don't give an inch, now strike!} Zangestu yelled and at that moment everyone felt a masive surge of reiatsu and looked over at Ichigo, Ichigo was standing with his broken sword, all wounds healed

{_Good, Ichigo.. NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!}_

"Zangestu" Ichigo yelled and a blast of blue energy flew everywhere. When it cleared it reveled Ichigo with a butcher knife Zanpackto as long as him with a white bandage with black stripes going through it and a white blade with a black edge that has one white striped down the middle of the black edge. "what happened to my sword?" Ichigo said trying not to look surprised

{ maby_ that pendent affect your powers_} Zangestu said

"yeah but lets worry about one thing at a time" Ichigo said continuing to surge his spiritual pressure

"How is this possible he shouldn't have the strength to move, never-mind have new powers after Captain Kuchiki stabbed him! so where is he getting this power?" Renji asked himself as he released Zabimaru and swung at Ichigo who just blocked it with no apparent effort on his part and cut Renji nearly in half.

"Renji" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo turned to Byakuya and raised his sword "How have you regained your soul reaper powers?" Byakuya asked, that his calm cold voice irritating Ichigo to now end

"You know, I don't have to tell you anything, Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo yelled, putting Zangestu in a one handed hold and put his other hand on his arm as the bandage from his hilt wrapped around his arm "Ban...KAI!" Ichigo yelled and a massive red and black spirit energy covered the street.

"A Bankai? that's impossible he got his power by absorbing Rukia's powers. He's not a noble he wasn't even born a soul reaper, so how can he reach Bankai so easily? as if its second nature? and why him?" Byakuya thought, however, Rukia was on her knees trying to breath from the spiritual pressure Ichigo was releasing.

"how can Ichigo be this strong when I left about and hour ago he was 12th seat at best but now he's at captains level easy" Rukia thought.

When the smoke finally cleared it showed Ichigo in a trench coat like uniform with the end in tatters and the inside red with and a thin black blade with a white line on the edge and two chains hanging off the end one white one black, "Tensa Zangestu"(heavenly

chain Zangestu)

"that's your Bankai? that little weapon, it looks just like a regular Zanpakuto, I see now, I guess you are as foolish and arrogant as I thought you where, boy" Byakuya said drawing his sword and intoning "Scatter, Senbonzakura kagaioshi" and two pillars of sword appeared behind Byakuya then turned to flower peddals

"run Ichigo,run!" Rukia yelled but was silenced when all the flower peddles surrounded Ichigo and his spiritual pressure disappeared, "Ichigo?" Rukia asked just above a whisper. She was about to burst into tears but just as fast as it disappeared his spiritual pressure skyrocketed back up but higher and Ichigo popped out of the flower pedals wearing a white mask, however, it was different from what he remembered instead of the red lines on the left side there were black lines going down the eyes and on each side were black lines going down

**"what happened to my mask?" **he thought

**"hehehe, king this is my true form"** Hichigo said with his nautical laughter

** "Well I guess that would explain all the changes and that also means I have you powers now too, Hichigo" **Ichigo said laughing a little at the fact

** "Hey! don't get cocky it will take a lot of training to us my powers to their fullest extent and not to mention I can still influence you" **Hichigo yelled

"**Ha you know I'm a quick learner and that I'm stronger than you**" Ichigo said as he charged up a Gestuga Tensio (Moon Fang Heaven Piercer) and Launched it at captain Kuchiki only to have him block it with his flower pedals **"damn those pedals are tough but I got an idea,"** Ichigo said dodging a wave of flower pedals

**"captain Kuchiki get ready!"** Ichigo replied ddging another wave of Flower peddles and Hichigo started to appear next to Ichigo

"who or what is that white fiend?" Byakuya asked preparing to use his senki

** "who are you calling a fiend, bitch! ill kill you" **Hichigo yelled preparing to launch a cero and Ichigo flash-stepping behind Byakuya and they launched their two attacks. when they hit their was a bright light and a huge explosion, **"that was no fun, hey king next time get me a stronger opponent!" **Hichigo yelled flash-stepping next to said reaper

** "what did you expect Hichigo?, **we beat him before what makes it any different now?" Ichigo said ripping his mask off, "Wait whats that power?" Ichigo thought stepping back suddenly aware of Byakuyas Spiritual pressure increasing, 'what the? How is his spiritual pressure increasing like that?' Ichigo thought but when they saw Byakuya their blood ran cold he was standing there with two swords and a man in knight like armor standing next to him with two swords

**"what in the world is that king?" **Hichigo asked and it surprised Ichigo to hear that kind of fear in his voice

{I_ am Senbonzakura... and I am going to kill you_} Senbonzakura said raising his two swords and Byakuya raising his "Bankai" they both said and 4 rows of swords rose behind them

"ah shit, RUN!" Ichigo said flash-stepping out of the peddles, 'how can he be this strong?' Ichigo thought dodging another attack from behind

{_Ichigo he is using a technique that will let his blade materialize and now his powers far exceed yours and it will just keep increasing_} Zangestu said

"then how do we beat him if his powers are greater than mine... Hichigo!"

** "what king, I'm trying not to die" **Hichigo replied dodging slashes from Senbonzakura

"He's using a technique to materialize his sword and fight with him to boost his spirit energy to it max and it's going to just keep getting stronger so we have to use 'that' technique" Ichigo yelled putting finger quotes at 'that'

**"WHAT!, king that is crazy you'll lose your powers and id like to not die-" **Hichigo said but stopped dodging another attack

"look its the only way" Ichigo said

** "fine,king but don't blame me when you lose your powers"** Hichigo said disappearing

"use what ever attack you want it wont change a thing" Byakuya yelled and they attack Ichigo together and sent him flying into a building, his spirit energy was falling then disappeared instantly for no reason

"what? his spirit energy should not have dropped like that then disappeared, he could not have died by that attack he's taken worse...ICHIGO!" Rukia cried being able to move a small amount under the immense pressure that was lifted and was shocked to hear someone flash-step over to her side, thinking it was her brother she punched at it only to be blocked and everyone was shocked including Renji who was now standing barley to see who was standing there, "Ichigo?" Rukia mummered but it wasn't the old Ichigo he had longer hair and his sword had the chains wrapped around his arm ripping his sleeve off his arm, his eyes showed no emotion what so ever, everyone was shocked to see him standing their especially since no one can sense any spiritual powers coming from Ichigo

"are you ready Byakuya?... I'll kill you... in an intense" Ichigo said still haveing not moved from his spot next to Rukia

"Your going to kill us impossible!" Byakuya said as he and Senbinzakura charged, swords raised only to have Ichigo catch both blades with one finger. "impossible!" everyone thought.

Ichigo having thrown them back raised his sword "now ill show you my ultimate technique... I'LL show you the Final, Gestuga Tensio" Ichigo said, "Rukia you might want to hop in my arms you might die with this pressure"

"OK" Rukia said hoping into his arms and finding a warmth that she has never felt before in her stomach,'this only proves what I have come to terms with after I met him' Rukia thought cuddling deeper into his chest. and black and blue spiritual energy surrounded them. When they were visible his appearance changed once again he had black hair down to his mid back,red eyes and grey clay looking armor all over his body,"is that really you Ichigo?"

"yes it's me but I am warning you when I use this technique I will lose my powers it could be tomorrow it could be 10 years from now no one knows when but when I go unconscious I will lose my powers" Ichigo explained and Rukia felt grim from that revelation

"I don't want you to lose your powers" Rukia said loud enough for only her to hear and she lowered her head so no one could see her tears, Ichigo raised his hand up and said

"Mugestue" and a black blade of spirit energy formed in his hand and flew at Byakuya then everything went silent.

When everything went back to normal Byakuya was laying on the ground next to a barely standing Renji and Ichigo was standing they're looking like he did when he got back up with his meat cleaver blade and his trade mark scowl "how?-" Rukia asked only to be interrupted by Ichigo "ill explain later lets just get to Ura-" Ichigo said passing out

'no he can't lose his powers now not when I can finally tell him my feelings' Rukia thought very grimly that it happened this quickly but was interrupted by a voice

"well this is a surprise" Kiskea Urahara said walking in from the shadows

"yeah it is" was all Rukia replied trying to hide her worry and tears from Kiskue

"we should honor his request and take him back to my shop" Urahara said healing Renji and Byakuya then telling Renji to take Byakuya back to the soul society and they left through a Senkimon

And that is chapter 2 nice fight i hope please review and tell me what you think and what should be next for this story

(BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach:Time Travel Sucks**

**Chapter 3 explanation's and Answers**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach**

After Rukia and Urahara took the still unconscious Ichigo into The Urahara Shouten they placed him in one of the back rooms to rest and regained his strength.

"Hey Urahara, why do you think we couldn't sence his spiritual pressure? Even if he was suppressing it I would be able to sence some of it?" Rukia asked taking a seat at the table in the back and took a sip of her tea to calm her still shaken nerves from fear of he might not be able to keep his powers

"well I've had a theory for some time but ill explain it in simple terms." Kiskea said setting his tea down, "You see it's my theory that if your spirit energy gets to a point so far away from another persons they lose the ability to be able to sense you... kinda like a 3 dimensional being can't talk to a 2 dimensional being. Also the only way to be able to scese their spiritual energy would be if they brought it down to your level" Urahara explained taking akatinol sips of his tea.

"Wow how did Ichigo get so strong?" Rukia asked, "and how will he keep that strength?" she thought looking at the sleeping Ichigo 'How will we be able to get through this if he has no powers he can't see soul reapers anymore so I think I will have to leave'

Urahara new what she was thinking by the look of sadness in her eye and replied " Ms. Kuchiki you have to go with Ichigo Due to you might be able to do something" which seemed to cheer her up to the point of no tears.

"Yeah and besides, Midget I'll still need someone to kick me in the ass when im doing something stupid or wrong" Ichigo said barely able to stand from using so much strength in that last attack

"Ichigo your alive! I thought you would lose your powers!" She yelled jumping up and hugging him and burying her head in his neck crying into his normal clothes (since they put him back into his body)

"you too should save the theatrics for later you two need to find a place to hide"

"Hat-N-Clogs is right we need to get out of here, but first let me explain." Ichigo said his change of demeanor frightened both of them. " I'm from a different timeline since the last thing I remember is walking down into the training ground below this shop then some guy in a black hood comes out of no where and smacks me with a pendent that's when everything went dark, Ichigo said, 'WAIT! before he hit me he said they need my help and that they've been looking for me?' Ichigo thought and a strong wind blew through the shop so everyone but Ichigo froze in time and Ichigo looked behind him and the man in black stood there, "you" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"yes Ichigo Kurosaki it's me and the reason we sent for specifically you at that point, was because you are strong enough to beat Aizen before he gets the Hogyoku." the man said, "and after that, if you choose, you can go back to your timeline or stay in this one, the choice is your's" the man said disappearing and everything went back to normal

"so Ichigo why did they bring you back here?" Rukia asked

"I couldn't tell you" was all Ichigo said before grabbing his soul reaper representative badge from his pocket that went with him and his sword off his back "Rukia come over here" Ichigo said going into his new Bankai form

"ok?" Rukia asked as she inched her way over to Ichigo and he plunged his sword into her chess. A sharp pain went through her chest. then a warm sensation as Ichigo Spirit energy flowed into her.

"Their all fixed" Ichigo said looking at Rukia but was surprised to see her in a new Soul Reaper uniform instead of the black uniform it was grey and her sword was now on her back

"Ichigo what did you do to me!" Rukia yelled drawing her now bigger sword and moving a little under the amount of weight

"how am I supposed to know?!" Ichigo yelled dodging sword swings

{Ichigo this is what the mixture of spiritual energy's between soul reapers does} Sode No Shirayuki said

"that makes sence... Wait aren't you supposed to be Rukia's blade?" Ichigo thought dodging another sword swing

{yes but the mix has given you and Rukia both some of the other abilities also a part of the others sword spirit} Soden No Shirayuki explained

"Rukia, apparently we mixed our soul reaper powers together meaning we now each have a part of the others Zanpakuto Spirit in the others soul" Ichigo explained to Rukia

"And who told you that!" Rukia yelled about to try and stabe Ichigo again

"Sode No Shirayuki told me Rukia, why don't you try to talk to Zangestu!" Ichigo yelled crossing his arms

"Fine" Rukia said before going into her inner world, 'Zangestu are you there?'

{Yes child I am and what Ichigo says is true you each have a part of the others sword and abilitys} Zangestu replied moving to a white tree to stand on and overlook the snowy winter wonderland of Rukia's Soul as the snowy world whent black

" Ok, Ichigo I belive you, but one question... WHERE DO WE GO NOW!" Rukia asked face turning red from anger

hop on my back and I will show you" Ichigo said doning his new hollow mask and gesturing Rukia to hop on his back

"fine" she said blushing at the proximity she was to Ichigo

"What do you mean you were defeated!" Yamommoto's voice yelled through the captains room

"well head captain it was that I saw captain Kuchiki stabe him twice in the chest he barely had any strength left to move. Then out of no where he standing, wounds healed and he was radiating spirit energy at almost your level head captain. Also from what I saw of him fighting captain Kuchiki he can use bankai and manifest what felt like a hollow to help him fight." Renji explained and all the captains looked at him in shock, surprise,interest... and blood lust?

"I am announcing an imiediment order all captains are to use any and all methods to kill the ryoka and Rukia Kuchiki" General Yammamoto said banging his cane on the ground and all the captains left the room some with smiles, others with frowns that they have to kill their best freind

' I got to warn Rukia' Renji thought as he walked from the room about to go back to the world of the living

" mhm a human with spirit energy at Yamamotos level... Gin... I'd like you to find me that human and bring him to me so I can kill him so he can't interfere with my plans" Aizen said still with his creepy nerve wrecking smile.

End of chapter 3 review and tell please

BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

" Ichigo why are we in the warehouse district?" Rukia asked still a little shaky from Flash-stepping so fast

"were here to see some freinds... if they're still here" Ichigo said returning to Skiki state and walking to the warhouse that had spirit energy

"who are we looking for?" Rukia asked stepping into stride next to Ichigo

"We are going to the Vizardes they have a sheild around the warhouse they live in that can hide our spirit energy so we can train. Also they were the ones to help me learn how to use my hollow powers" Ichigo replyed as he raised his spirit enrgy to signal the Vizards

"speaking of your hollow powers what other things can you use besides the mask and manifesting your hollow?" Rukia asked standing against the sheild

"Well... the other Visords cant manifest their hollows. It's because of that pendent that me and my hollow our fused together so I can use any hollow powers from cero to opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo" Ichigo explained but stopped ones they were at the door to the warehouse and opend it to see a a blond man stepped out to the front

"what do you want!" the man asked putting his hands in his pockets

"well let me in and I will explain... Shinji Hiroku" Ichigo replied with a small smile on his face

"fine... Hachi open the barrier" Shinji yelled and a small door opened in the barrier. So everyone walked into the warehouse only for Shinji to get smacked over the head by a sandal

" YOU DUMASS WHY DID YOU LET THEM IN HERE" Hyori yelled walking back to her spot next to Lisa

"they said they would explain so... you with the orange hair who are you and how do you know me and the Vizards?" Shinji said standing next to kensei.

"well it's like this..." Ichigo said and started to explain how he knows the vizards and who he is

"so... let me get this straight you are from a different timeline and you have hollow powers like us,Then what about her" Lisa asked pointing at Rukia

"Oh Rukia well she's a friend of mine and she's got new powers that she can't handle" "because of what you did Strawberry!" Rukia interrupte

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY, MIDGET... anyway we need your help to hide from the soul society and to help train our abilitys" Ichigo finished siting on a rock and running a hand through his hair

"well have to think about it go to the training room and we will be back with a verdict, so to speak" Shinji said gesturing the rest of the vizards to follow him up to the top of the warehouse

* * *

Ichigo was walking around the training room taking in the scene of everything he hasn't seen in so long until he hear's a faint sobbing from behind a boulder Ichigo goes behind it to see Rukia head in knees crying "Rukia, whats wrong?" Ichigo asked sitting next to her

"it's nothing Ichigo, you wouldn't understand" Rukia said between sobs leaning next to Ichigo

"Rukia we've been friends for a while don't you trust me to always help when your sad" Ichigo said wrapping an arm around her and pulled her close.

"well... if you must ...k-know... it's t-t-that I've realized that you will never see your family again and its all my fault" Rukia said crying into his shoulder

"there she goes again blaming herself for thing that she didn't even do" Ichigo thought "Rukia its not your fault that guy came out of now where and besides my fathers a soul reaper he knows about the vizards and I can have shinji tell him we are here" Ichigo said thinking it would cheer her up but only made her cry more "oh great what did I do now?" Ichigo thought

"no it's not that Ichigo only if I never gave you my powers and was strong enough to kill the hollow I could have save you so much suffering" Rukia manged to say between sobs on Ichigo shoulder

"Rukia I'm glade I got your powers I can protect everyone now and iv had many good memory's to and if you never gave me your powers i would have never fallen in love with you" Ichigo said before he could stop him self "ah shit I told her I love her, well lets hope she feels the same way" Ichigo thought

"no all iv done is cause-" but stopped when the last thing Ichigo said clicked in her brain "wait Ichigo you l-l-love me? Rukia asked blushing then sighing in relief that he felt the same way for her "Ichigo I love you too" Rukia said looking up at him

Well that's good I was starting to think you did-" but was silenced when her lips connected with his and time seemed to stop both of them felt complete like they were both missing a part of them self and found it when they confessed their feelings everything was good till they heard a voice

"Well look what he have here?" the voice said and they both turned to look at the other person

"Lisa what do you want?" Ichigo asked with a face as red as a Strawberry

" Shinji wants you two" was all she said before flas-stepping back to the meeting room

* * *

when they got there all the visords were sitting in their respective area's waiting for them, "Ichigo we've come to a decistion" Kensei said walking over to them "we will let you two stay, and we will train you but Rukia will have to cut all ties to the soul society" Kensei finished

"it's not like I already did that I am a fugetive" Rukia replyed in a pissed tone

"alright but there is one question, what are you going to do now?" Hachi said coming into view tho he is hard to miss

"well I have to go and tell my friends and family im leaving for a while and that Rukia is going to live with some other friends out side of town" ichigo said flash-stepping out of the warehouse

"Ichigo before you go take this" Shinji said throwing Ichigo a brace

"thanks, I guess?" Ichigo replyed

"just put it on it does the same thing that Kenpachi's eye patch does" Shinji yelled

"ok" Ichigo said putting the bracelet on and immediately feeling the effects of being put on a hold back

"ok now Ichigo this bracelet is designed to store 80% of your spirit energy sp you'll be pretty week" Shinji explained

"thank" Ichigo said finally leaving

"this is going to go down hill fast if I don't kill Aizen soon but I cant go running through soul society swinging my sword not like I would let some of them come to me" Ichigo thought stopping in the miidle of the road when he fely a familiar Spirit energy "R-R-Renji?" Ichigo said turning around to reveal the red headed man

And that all to chapter 4 review please

BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach chapter 5- Fox Face and Scare Face vs. Orange Hair and Red Hair Who Wins?**

**disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"Yeah it's me Carrot-Top" Renji said walking up to Ichigo "and I have news for you and Rukia" he said stopping next to Ichigo "the soul society has issued yours and Rukias Execution all captain and lieutenant class soul reapers are going to the world of the living with no power limiters and are sent to kill you and Rukia" Renji explained

"So your here to work with us, how can I know you wont turn on us?" Ichigo said grabbing Zangestu from his back"

"you don't but you'll have t-" Renji said only to be nocked back by a gost hand holding a giant sword " ah, shit captain Kammamora" Renji said falsh-stepping out-of-the-way of another attack but didn't expect Shuhei being their and got a nice cut crossed the chest "Shuhei? fine if you want to fight then let's get away from the catain somewhere else" Renji said dissapering and Shuhei following suit

"so you are the Ryoka that beat captain Kuchiki... not very impressive your spirit energy is at 15th seat at best" the fox faced captain said raising his sword and the ghost hand mimicking his actions

"Ha, im only hiding my spirit energy if you want me to go all out I can" Ichigo replied unlocking his energy but not taking the brace off

"huh so he is at captain level but nowhere near as captain Kuchiki said" kammamora thought swinging his ghost blade down on at Ichigo only to have Ichigo block it but be dropped to one knee by the force of the blade "HAHAHAHAHA you're not so tough Ryoka!" Kammamora yelled about to bring his sword down again only for Ichigo to dodge

"I have to use Bankai to dodge this" Ichigo thought

{no Ichigo not yet see how that ghost blade mimics his actions if you can get in there you can fight and that blade wont be able to hit you without hurting him} Shirayuki said "thanks Shirayuki Zangustu, Shiro what do you guys think?" Ichigo asked

**" I don't care but I can attack the big blade so you can get in their if you want king"** Shiro said in one of his rare intelligent moments

"Na, I can do this" Ichigo said flash-stepping at kammamora only to have to block his ghost sword "damn that thing moves fast for a big blade" Ichigo thought

" COME ON RYOKA I WANT TO SEE THIS BANKAI CAPTAIN KUCHIKI SAID WAS AMAZING" Kammamora yelled swinging his blade down on to Ichigo and threw him into a warehouse. "huh that was to easy for a captain level" kammamora said only to have to doge a black arc of energy thrown at him and Ichigo charge at him with his small black and white blade "where did this speed come from" Kammamora thought missing another swing and having to dodge another Gestuga

"kammamora this ends now!" Ichigo yelled donning his hollow mask " Gestuga Tensio!" Ichigo yelled storing everything he had in that one attack and by a miracle it hit Kammamora directly.

" not very Impressive Ryoka that only gave me a scratch" Kammamora said holding his sword out " but if your going all out I shall honor you by dong the same" Kammamora said, "BAN...KI" Kammamora yelled and a giant man in armor with horns came from the ground and swung at Ichigo

"what the" Ichigo said only to be thrown by the force of the swing from the sky crashing into the ground " I have to get rid of this bracelet" Ichigo said ripping it off his arm and his spirit energy sky rocketed so fast the earth below him was flying into the sky.

* * *

"wait, is that Ichigo's spiritual pressure rising?" Rukia thought "and that's not all, he's facing captain Kammamora... SHINJI" Rukia yelled and the blond man appreaed

"hey I know I felt it to Rukia" Shinji said " and that's not all, your friend Renji is fighting Shuhei" Shinji finished

"wait why would Renji be fighting another soul reaper?" Rukia thought

Shinji seeing the confusion in her eyes spoke "I talked to one of my contacts in the soul society Renji's gone to help you and Shuhei found out and probably went to fight him"

"oh, well, what are we going to do?" Rukia asked looking between him and the door

"we will wait and keeps tabs on Ichigo's spiritual preassure if it gets to where he needs help we'll go help him" Shinji said taking a seat next to Hyori who just now showed up

* * *

"What in the, where did he get all this power was he realy holding back this much?" Kammamora thought watching as Ichigo's spiritual preassure still continued to rise

"Shiro I need to borrow your spirit energy im going to launch a cero inside a Gestuga" Ichigo said puting all Shior's spiritual pressure is his right hand to form a Cero and all his spiritual preassure in his sword to form a Gestuga "CESTUGA TENSIO!" Ichigo yelled and launched both attacks at Kammamora that hit him directly in the chest and sent him flying down to the ground. Ichigo walked over putting the bracelet back on and ripping his mask off " Had enough Kammamora" Ichigo said putting his blade at Kammamora's through " I am not a man to kill if the other does not deserve it so... I will let you live this once Kammamora but if you attack me or Rukia again I swear by the gods I will kill you" Ichigo said flash-stepping off to help Renji

* * *

"So Shuhei I see your here to kill me" Renji said sanding on a building waiting for Shehei to attack

" you betrayed the soul society... for that you must be killed" Shuhei said charging at Renji scythe's in hand

" im not going to die today Shuhei, Roar Zambimaru" Renji yelled reveling his Skiki and launching is sword at Shuhei who just dodged it " Damn" Renji said throwing his blade at Shuhei again, who just smacked it away "why can't I hit you!" Renji yelled throwing his sword at him again only to have it cut in half, "What?" Renji thought

"You seem surprised, Renji, that I can cut your sword, you see I figured that the wires that connect your sword are weak and fragile that's why it has the speed and the spike like swords on it. if you can get through that then your sword will break so easily, Now prepare to die" Shuhei said only to be knocked on his knees from an immense spiritual pressure coming from the Ryoka's direction "What the" Shuhei thought

"you see Captain Kuchiki and I weren't kinding when we told everyone about his power" Renji said standing back up bleeding from mutliple gashes on his arms chest and legs that Shuhei gave him before they flash-steped away " oh and by the way Shuhei my sword has abilitys even when he's broken" Renjis said lifting his sword in the air and all the broken blades glowed red and lifted in the air then shot at Shehei who fell to the ground bleeding from multiple wounds "now Shuhei may you find happiness in reincarnation" Renji said slicing Shuhei in half as he sensed Ichigo appear behind him

" Renji we need to go" Ichigo said putting Zangestu on his back

" Yeah but more than that I need more training I almost died fighting a lieutenant that had a limiter on and I was using full strength how can I even hope to protect Rukia?" Renji said falling to his knees blood falling from every wound on him

"Renji we need to heal you and I can help you get stronger... but only if you trust me" Ichigo said holding his hand out for Renji who took it

"so... Ichigo where do we go now?" Renji asked being lifted by Ichigo

"we go home" Ichigo said flash-stepping Renji to the hideout

* * *

Chapter 5 please review and tell me what you think

BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach chapter 6-Secrets Behind the Powers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

"Dumbass why did you bring him here!" Hyori yelled smacking Ichigo across the face with her sandal

"because he saved my life against Kammamora and Shuhei chipmunk!" Ichigo yelled, setting Renji down on a platform "Hachi, can you heal his wounds?" Ichigo continued moving away and to Rukia's side

"Ichigo you idiot what were you thinking you could have been killed" Rukia yelled hugging Ichigo like he would die if she let go

"sorry midget couldn't get out of that fight, but look... I won, haha" said reaper replied trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice and failing

"don't make fun of my hight strawberry... and you should get some rest" Rukia said looking up at him with her teary violate eyes and kicking his shin

"Ok Rukia" Ichigo said and they walked hand in hand to their bedroom

"Why are they acting so loveydovy?" the newly healed Renji asked getting up

"you didn't know that their dating?" Lisa asked looking up from her magazine

"yeah they make a cute couple" love said getting up and patting Renji on his shoulder

"I think they were destined to be together" Rose said messing with some sort of instrument

"Yeah the white moon and black sun, or something like that" Renji said putting Zambimaru in it's sheath

"you like her don't you?" Lisa asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"yeah I do but she looks so happy with carrot-top I guess I can back off it" Renji said putting a sad smile on

* * *

The Next Morning

"alright everyone we need to establishes who's going to train with who" Shinji said waiting for everyone to form a line

"well I was already planing on Teaching Rukia how to control her new powers" Ichigo said, blushing when everyone looked over at him like that's not the only thing they'll be doing

"Alright fine, that's settled now who's going to train Renji?" Shinji asked looking at the vizards

"I will, I'm going to enjoy kicking tattoo faces ass all the way back to the soul society" Hyori said pulling her sword out and donning her hollow mask and throwing Renji to a secure part of the training grounds

* * *

"alright Rukia let's get started" Ichigo said grabbing Zangestu of his back and throwing it at Rukia who barely dodged it "come on midget if you can't beat that then there's now way in hell you'll live past a meet with a lieutenant or captain" Ichigo said twirling Zangestu on the cloth charging up a Gestuga

"shit he is right at my power level now how am I supposed to beat him?" Rukia thought

{Rukia do what he does Ichigo's only trying to put you in life or death situations till you know how to use his techniques by heart} Shirayuki said and said Reaper confirmed by yelling

"Rukia im going to keep pushing you and pushing you till you remember that technique"

"fine now lets see how does Ichigo use a Gestuga?" Rukia thought trying to remember

* * *

FLASH BACK

"Ichigo how did you injure my brother in your fight with him before he released his bankai?" Rukia asked as Ichigo started explaining his fight with Byakuya at Sogyoku hill

"Well Zangestu thought me the Gestuga Tensio-"

"the...Gestuga Tensio Whats That?" Rukia asked genuine curiosity in her voice

" My sword absorbs all my spirit energy and it gets realised again in a super high density beam which gives it an incredibly amplified swing" Ichigo explained

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

"that's it" Rukia thought

Ichigo your going down!" Rukia yelled en- toning"dance Sode No Shirayuki" and her new Shiki was realised. Rukia did what Ichigo said and had Skirayuki absorb all her spirit energy and condense it into her blade and yelled "Gestuga Tensio", but instead of the arc of white spirit energy the attack blew up in Rukia's face.

"what was that?" Ichigo thought trying hard not to laugh at his girlfriends chard face a black uniform for the smoke

"I don't understand that should have worked" Rukia said standing back up

"Well if you must know Rukia it's more than just condensing it into the blade" Ichigo said walking up to Rukia's side and patting her shoulder

"well then tell me master strawberry" Rukia said punching Ichigo in the gut for no clear reason

"well for starters ones you condense it you need to keep it stable...and it doesnt help that you spirit energy is fluctuating try to find a new balance with the two sword spirits and the new level of spirit energy you have. If you even bothered to notice one minute your up to almost Yammamotos level then 30 seconds later you down to an academy student's" Ichigo explained grabbing Zangestu "so I guess there only one thing to do" Ichigo said hitting Rukia with the hilt of Zangestu and knocking her out

* * *

"Where am I?" Rukia thought as she surveyed the new area instead of the snowy world she expected to see she was on a sideways skyscraper with rain clouds over head but instead of rain it was snow falling everywhere

"**Ah Queen, so we finally meet" **A cold tone spoke behind Rukia

"Who is their?" Rukia said turning around and going for Shirayuki who was already in Shiki

**"Ah come now Queen don't tell me you don't recognize the King" **the man said coming out from behind a Skyscraper

"I-I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked putting a hand over her mouth fear in her eyes that Ichigo might have lost control

**"Hahaha why are you calling me that weaklings name my names Shiro" **Shiro said pulling his Zangustu off of his back

"this must be Ichigo's inner hollow... But how did he get in my inner world?"

**" if you're wondering why you inner world's so different and why im here I'll give you a tip you can't get 1 big gift without getting 1 big curse with it" **Shiro said launching a Gestuga at Rukia

* * *

IN ICHIGO'S INNER WORLD

_" Ichigo do you think letting Shiro into Rukia's inner world was the best idea?" _Shirayuki said sitting next to Zangestu leaning her head on his shoulder and interlocking their fingers

"yeah he wont hurt her, Shiro knows that I'll seal him away into one of these skyscrapers and never let him out if she gets hurt" Ichigo said looking at the snow-covered towers

_"Ichigo, why are you letting Shiro train her?" _Zangestu said pulling his hood of his head to reaveal the teenage boy

"because he will no go easy on her...or not as easy as I would have" Ichigo said watching in one of the windows the battle between Rukia and Shiro

**" come one Queen i've seen you fight and this is just sad and here I was looking forward to fighting you" **Shiro said charging at Rukia again who barely dodge that one but wasnt fast enough to dodge the cero

"shit!-" rukia said but was cut off when then cero hit her arm and a huge explosion happen. When the smoke cleared it revealed Rukia her left arm burned and bloody and part of her shihatchou was burned of "why didn't he aimed for the kill he could have easily killed me there" Rukia thought and Shiro was thinking something along that line to

**" Queen this is getting boring i mise well end this before 'I' die of boredom" **Shiro yelled putting his sword in front of him and the cloth wrapped around his arm

"Shit he's going to go Bankai i've got to gat my wits together" Rukia thought closing her eyes to calm her self and out of nowhere she felt a burst of energy and her spiritual pressure skyrocketed higher than it has ever before

**"So you finally figured it out, huh Queen" **Shiro said still not having moved from his stance

"Figured what out,hollow" Rukia yelled venom coming from every word

**"Wow you really are as dense as the king, but I suppose I'll tell you. The king powers are linked directly to his emotions,** **you piss him off and his urge to protect shoot up so will his spirit energy, if he's all sad and depressed it shoots down and down the longer he's depressed,** **since you have his and your powers this is no different for you,** **the trick is finding which emotion keeps you spirit energy at a Constance and which boost it up" **Shiro explained, **"now that your finally ready lets see what you got, Ban...Ki" **Shiro yelled and a huge wave of smoke and spiritual pressure shot everywhere

"Fine then I'll show you" Rukia yelled charging all her spirit energy into her sword and trying to boost it up with the right emotion but that just made it fluctuate again till she found the right one then it skyrocketed and kept going up and into Sode No Shirayuki.

When the smoke finally cleared it showed Shiro in his Banki form with Ichigo's Tensa Zangestue just reveres coloring and still had the two chains. Rukia had spiritual preassure shooting of her in waves and her sword was no difrent her eyes were glowing white and wind was blowing off her her and Shirayuki who was howling "GESTUGA TENSIO" Rukia yelled and and Shiro launched his Cero, the two attacks collided and exploded throwing both combants a few yards away

**"tch nice move that was fun maby you aren't useless after all" **Shiro said disappearing and the world went black

* * *

VIZARD TRAINNING GROUNDS

when Rukia finally awoke she was greeted by a smiling Ichigo "hey midget I take it Shiro helped you learn how to control your new powers" Ichigo asked sitting indian style on the ground with Zangestu in his lap wrapped in its cloth

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled punching Ichigo's head, chin and stomach "I love you Ichigo but sometimes you do some of the stupidest things" Rukia finished crossing her arms

"well sorry for helping you midget... and besides me, Zangestu and Shirayuki were watching ready to jump in if he didn't stop" Ichigo replied rubing the places where Rukia hit, "Anyway I see you found the way to keep you spirit energy stable is to keep your emotions stable but what one did you find helped you boost your spiritual pressure Rukia?" Ichigo finished

"if you must know it's my love for you Strawberry" Rukia said with a smile on her face

"Well that's sweet but we must get back to training" Ichigo said kissing Ruka then grabbing Zangetu and putting him on his back then grabing and white doll from behing a boulder

"What are we going to do now I learned the Gestuga" Rukia said pissed of that he was still going to train her even tho she was exhausted

"Don't worry we cant do this training till your felling better" Ichigo said setting the doll against a boulder

"What is that? And what is the next technique you can teach me?" Rukia asked

"Rukia im going to teach you Bankai" Ichigo said walking off

end of chapter 6 tell me some ideas of what her bankai should be and any other ideas of new powers Ichigo should have im thinking im going to give him a second banki realese beyond the form he takes when he uses his final gestuag tensio

BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7- Bankai Training and Bankai reveled**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**"Come on dumbass if that's all a lieutenant has then the Gotei 13 has really fallen in standers in the last centuries" **Hyori yelled cutting Renji crossed the chest again and throwing him into a boulder

"you little bitch im going to kill you, ROAR ZABIMARU" Renji yelled and realised his skiki "I've been training with Zabimaru since my defeat to Ichigo tho it hasn't even been two weeks in my inner world it's been over a year" Renji thought swinging Zabimaru around to try to cut Hyori only to have her catch his sword

**"told you I'm to strong" **Hyori said only to have her mask crack around her left eye **"Damn how **long have we **been** traini**ng** it must **hav**e be**en **at **least a day **for my **mask to **reach it's** limits**" Hyori said her voice fluctuating from her trying to keep up her hollow mask but the rest of her mask fell anyway and Zabimaru started to cut through her skin

"ha seems that mask was the only thing giving you an edge" Renji said swinging Zabimaru at her again. This time she actually had to block with her sword but the difference was that once her mask broke she was already exhausted so she was thrown back and smashed into the barrier Hachi set up for them "let's finish this Zabimaru are we ready" Reni asked raising his spirit energy to its maximum

_{Of course Renji we were just waiting for you} _Zabimaru said

"ok, HYORI LETS FINISH THIS, BAN...KI Hihiho Zabimaru" Renji yelled and a huge bone snake appeared around Renji with a red cloth with skulls on the shoulders appeared on him Renji launched the snake at Hyori ony to be caught by Shinji

"Ok Renji that s enough training over for today" Shinji said walking off

"wow Shinji must be amazingly strong to catch HiHiHo Zabimaru like that" Renji thought momentaraly stuned by what just happend

"Hey Renji you not going to eat?" Shinji said waving a hand in front of said reapers face

"Huh yeah I am on my way" Renji replied, "im going to need to watch him" Renji thought walking next to Shinji to the top floor of the warehouse were they eat lunch.

all the vizards and Renji were sitting and eating till they looked around and noticed two seats empty "wheres Rukia and Ichigo?" Kesei asked looking around trying to scene their spiritual pressures

"I don't know kensei are they in the Training room" Lisa asked

"no I checked I thought they when up here" Shinji replied

"then where are they" Renji asked scared about the slim chance Soul Society got them

"where ever they are they can take care of themselves" Shinji said looking at all the vizards and Renji

* * *

"Kiskue, Yoraichi I need you help!" Ichigo yelled walking out of the one room he was given the other night when him and Rukia snuk out the night before

"what do you need Ichigo?" Kiskue asked walking out of one of the back doors with tessai behind him

"I need you to teach Rukia Bankai with that three days thing Yoraichi did for me" Ichigo said cutting right to the chase

"well you now how to do it why can't you?" Kiskue asked bringing his hat up so you could see his eyes

"I don't want the vizards to know im doing this, because they are going to test her skills in 4 days to see if she can be considered a vizard without the mask I already know Renji is because he already has a Bankai and I want Rukia's to be a surprise at the evaluation when Shinji test her" Ichigo replied his scowl deepening showing he was getting irritated

"well I guess I can help but it will take two days to get one of the dolls"

"Already got one" Ichigo interrupted handing the board to Kiskue

"well then we are all set let's go down stairs shall we" Urahara said walking away to the back room with the trap door.

"Alright Ms. Kuchiki we will begin when you ready" Urahara said holding up the board

"so all I do is stab it and it materializes my Sword?" Rukia asked unshure if that's all

"well yeah but you have to beat your Spirit in three days or it can do severe damage to your soul" Urahara answered

"ok then, here goes nothing" Rukia said stabbing the doll and a white light erupted from it

_{hello Rukia} _Two voices said through the smoke

"hi Shirayuki, Zangestu" Rukia said not shocked at all both of them materialized

"mhm Ichigo why does she have your Spirit?" Kiskue asked eyes wide with shock

"when i gave her my powers they melded with hers so she has both mine and her powers..." Ichigo said explaining everything to Urahara

"fascinating you learn something new everyday" Urahara whispered

" that's nothing just watch" Ichigo said

_{you know what you must do Rukia right?} _Zangestu asked his teenage form walking up to Rukia

"Yes I must be you into submission" Rukia replied

{Yes but there is a twist with you, you must choose one to fight and master that spirits Bankai right know} Shirayuki told her, her white hair waiving in the wind

"fine I choose... Zangestu" Rukia yelled

* * *

And that is chapter 7 review, tell your friends or do what ever it is you do

BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8****-Bankai Training and Bankai reveled ****part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"Wait did I just hear her right?" Kisuke asked mouth dropping to the floor

"yeah, you did" Ichigo replied just as surprised

"what? they said choose either sword and I choose there is nothing wrong with it" Rukia said like that explained everything

"But why Zangustu? Why not your own original blade" Ichigo asked looking at his girlfriend with a bewildered face

"because I figured Shirayuki will train me in her Bankai when im ready and not a moment sooner Zangestu can teach me his Bankai now so I can fight with you guys" Rukia explained and turned to Zangetue "OK Zangestu this is your training session you decide the type of battle" Rukia said

_{Very well} _Zangestu said materializing Tensa Zangestu in his hand and a training sword in the other._ {here} _Zangestu said tossing Rukia the Training sword {you have to beat me with that sword to gain Bankai} Zangestu explained charging at Rukia

* * *

"I here by call this captains meeting to order"Yammamoto's voice sounded through all the small chater in the room "captain Unohana status on captain Kammamora?" Yammamoto asked

"yes head captain, he's stable but suffered sever blood lose from numerous wounds on his chest, arms and legs" Captain Unohana explained

"and what of Shuhei?" Kaname asked

"I am sorry captain Tousen but he was pronounced dead at sceen his soul chain and soul sleep were destroyed then he was cut in half" Unohana replied and tousen looked away

"head captain with my opinion why not send me and Kira?" Gin asked

"we are not sending anymore captains now because as of yesterday we have lost their spirit energy's and can no longer track the Ryoka and ms. Kuchiki" Yammamoto replied.

At that moment a stealth force member came running into the room yelling, "Sir's we've have some news"

"what is it?" Yammamoto asked

"lieutenant Abarai's Spiritual pressure was found at the scene where Shuhei was killed and to make matters worse he's nowhere to be seen" the man said bowing and walking out and captain Kuchiki's eyes narrowed so far Gin would have been giving him props

"Well now it seems everyone is leaving or dyeing now old man yamma" Shunsui said tipping his straw hat back

"Yeah Shunsui your right but what do we do now?" Jushiro asked

"until the Ryoka and Rukia Kuchiki come back on radar we will wait I suggest you train to improve you skills you'll need every one of them to deafeat this Ryoka" Yammamoto said before banging his can down on the ground and everyone leaving.

"Shunsui did you notice that even when we try to kill this Ryoka, anyone that goes after him he lets live like he doesn't want to kill us?" Jushiro asked looking around making sure no one else was listening in

"now that you mention it you might have a point... but why would he leave all his opponents? alive it makes no sence?" Shunsui answered turning to his friend

"I think we should go to the world of the living and let this Ryoka explain things before we go to any conclusions there are just to many unanswered questions to fill before we should wage war" Jushiro explained walking to the squad 13 barracks and Shunsui going to squad 8 barracks.

* * *

"she's getting better Ichigo" Urahara said looking over at Ichigo who was sitting on a huge boulder looking at the fight going on

"yeah but it's only been 10 hours she's till got a long way to go before she can catch Tensa Zangestu with that speed" Ichigo said looking between Zangestu and Rukia.

* * *

Rukia was just about to slash at Zangatu when he turned back into the board and fell to the ground "hey what the hell Ichigo I was just about to win!" Rukia yelled grabbing Shirayuki/Zangestu off the ground

"trust me midget I could tell he was going to dodge and cut you. Besides you need a rest and some of those wounds healed" Ichigo said laying on the bolder and closing his eyes

"fine" was all she said before walking over to tessai to be healed

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"alright Rukia im going to give you some advise to speed things up" Ichigo said

"and what is that Strawberry" Rukia replied crossing her arms

"first off use the massive amount of spirit energy in you to your advantage you still have Shirayuki's and mine remember, Zangestu only has his" Ichigo explained

"I know that Ichigo but I can tell he's holding back on his speed if I choose to do that wont he speed up and just start going harder on me?" Rukia asked

"na, Zangestu will normally stay at the level he's been using, since your mastering Bankai" Ichigo said putting the doll on the ground and Rukia shoved her Zanpakuto into the board to materialize Zangestu

_{Child are you ready?} _Zangestu asked throwing her the training sword and grabbing Tensa Zangestu

"here we go" Rukia thought

* * *

"here we are the world of the living" Shunsui said looking around "I wonder what kinds of drinks they have here in the human world?"

"Shunsui focus we need to find this Ryoka" Jushiro said walking up to a store where a loud explosion happened and spirit energy went flying everywhere

"I think we found the place" Shunsui said walking up to the door and sliding it open

"hello I am Kiskue Urahara how may I help you-" Kiskue stopped what he was about to say walking when he saw the two captains "oh it's you guys what do you want?" kiskue asked sighing and his smile turning to a frown as he took his hat off

"we are here to talk to the Ryoka, Kiskue, we don't want to fight we just want some things cleared up" Shunsui said taking a swig of his sake

"oh you mean Ichigo, well he's in the training room with Ms. Kuchiki you can go talk to them if you like" Kiskue said taking them to the open trap door and all three jump down.

" Ichigo there's some people here who want to talk to you" Kiskue yelled and Ichigo looked over

"who is it?" he yelled back

"come over here and find out-" was all Urahara could say before Ichigo flash-steped over to the three

"who are you two?" Ichigo asked eyeing them

"I am Jushiro Ukitake, captain of squad 13"

"and im Shunsui Kyuraku, captain of squad 8"

"what do you want?" Ichigo asked grabbing Zangestu off his back and handing Kiskue the controll device to the doll

"we just want to talk" Shunsui said putting his hands in the air away from his Zanpakuto

* * *

and that's chapter 8 hope you enjoyed it

BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Bankai Training and Reveled part 3**

**disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"so what you're saying is that your from a different timeline and your here to stop Aizen Gin and Tousen from getting the Hogyoku which is in Rukia's gigi at the Vizard HQ, Did I get that all right so far?" Jushiro asked scratching the back of his head trying to absorb all the info since Shunsui whent with Urahara for a drink.

"yeah that's about it I was a substitute soul reaper with the soul society before I got sucked back into this timeline it's kinda hard to belive I know but it's the truth" Ichigo said

"well you have no reason to lie to us... and it sounds like your telling the truth. So here's the deal, we can keep an eye on Aizen, Gin and Tousen, let you know when there coming to town. Also we can try to convince Yammamoto to hear you out" Jushiro said

"well if old man's like anything in the future then that won't work he'll be to bent on executing me to even listen" Ichigo said taking a deep breath and heard Rukia scream and then a loud a crash

"what was that!" Jushiro asked

"oh that? that was Rukia probably being thrown through a boulder by her Zanpakuto" Ichigo said before getting up

"wait her Zanpakuto? So she's reached manifestation?" Jushiro asked

"well not quit we used a doll that can force the Spirit out of the sword to fight... but there is a drawback, you have tree days to beat it into submission, if you don't do it in those three days you have to stop, or it can kill you" Ichigo explained walking him over to where Rukia is

"Zangestu I will beat you mark my words" Rukia said befor charging up another Gestuga "Gestuga Tensio" she yelled only for it to be blocked by Tensa Zangestu

"wait Zangestu? I thought her sword was Sode No Shirayuki?" Jushiro asked looking over at The teenage spirit in the black cloke with a small thin black blade

"well let me explained.." Ichigo replied explaining how all this happen

"I see so then you gave her your powers to reawaken her's and they merged" Jushiro said more to himself then anyone else obviously thinking up some theory's to this new revelation

"yeah and she's going to use Zangetu's Bankai and wait for Shirayuki to manifest on her own, give it time she will be string enough to have Shirayuki manifest but till then Zangestue will be her Bankai" Ichigo said

"She is always willing to go the hard road and succeed" Jushiro replied laughing at the fact

"yeah but thats why I fell in love with her. That and many other reasons" Ichigo said under is breath

"yeah that is one thing I don't think her brother would let happen if everything goes back to normal" Jushiro said laughing

"did he even tell you what happened when I fought him?" Ichigo asked

"no he didn't I was having one of my coughing fits" Jushiro replied

"oh then that makes sence But I will tell you I can probably go toe to toe with the head captain and come out barely wounded if I whent all out from the very beginning" Ichigo explained

"wow your that strong but then how come your spiritual pressure is so low now?" Jushiro asked and Ichigo's only reply was to push his sleeve up to show the brace going from his wrist to his elbow "A Spiritual pressure eating device, like the one Kenpachi has" Jushiro said examining it only to be cut off when a huge spiritual force shot from Rukia's general direction and both reapers turned to see Rukia sword over head and dust and dirt flying all around her. Her violate eyes glowing white and her Zanpakuto howling

"Resolve" was all Ichigo said eyes wide knowing very well what was going to happen

"whats going on with her Spirit energy? is just keeps rising non stop!" Jushiro asked shielding his face with an arm

"hey whats all the racket fellas can't a man drink in peace around here?" Shunsui said flash-stepping into sight

"you might want to get back a little" Ichigo said backing up

" NOW ZANGESTU IM FINISHING THIS" Rukia yelled throwing her sword down and a blast of white energy filled the whole room. When it died down Zangestue was holding a broken Tensa Zangestu in hand, Rukia on the other side breathing heavely and a stabed Tensa Zangestue in the ground next to her but instead it was white not black, "i did it" was all Rukia said befor callapsing and her sword returned to it's sealed form

"wow she did it faster than me it took me 4 days it took her 2 in a half" Ichigo said empressed that she's already learned 1 out of her 2 Bankai's

"well Ichigo we should get going back to the soul society, here take this spirit phone" Jushiro said, "so we can get a hold of you" he finished walking off

"Who was that? Rukia asked barley able to stand after that huge attack

"oh them captains of squads 8 and 13" Ichigo answered eyeing the spirit phone then depositing it in his Shihoutshou

"Captain's Ukitake and Kyuraku!" Rukia said suprised Ichigo didn't attack on sight

"why are you so shocked Rukia?" Ichigo asked walking over to her and grabing her Bridal style to take her back to the vizards to recover before her big evaluation to see where she's at with the vizards

"Ichigo where do you think we'll place with the vizards?" Rukia asked looking into her boyfriends handsome amber eyes

"well me im probably the strongest since me and Shiro are one soul and I can use hollow attacks like cero's... Renji probably just over Hyori if her mask is off unless he usses his bankai then he's the 10th out the eleven of us so just over Hyori and under Hachi you with Zangestu and Shirayuki id say 4th under rose Shinji and me" Ichigo anserwed,"but let me give you some edvise don't use Bankai till your about to lose then do what I do and skyrocket your Spiritual preassure to realese Bankai it always stuns them enough to give you an opening for your first attack" Ichigo finished and Rukia kissed him as a thank you

"when did you become a thinker and make planes ahead of a fight?" Rukia asked in a sarcastic tone

"I just don't know maby hanging around you is changing me" Ichigo replied chuckling for a moment

"for the better" Rukia replied before falling asleep in Ichigo's arms as he walked to the vizard HQ

* * *

I hope you like this chapter I loved writing it

BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach Chapter 10-Vizard placement and assault**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

"Alright Ichigo, Renji and Rukia you are going to pick the vizard you go against and that will mark your rank in the vizards if you are if you win...if you lose you are instently marked as the lowest rank if 2 or all 3 of you lose then you will fight either for the two or three lowest ranks. is this understood?" Shinji spoke looking at the three of them,"No?, Good now Ichigo you can go first" Shinji said looking at the orange haired man standing in front of him

"I pick you, Shinji Hirako!" Ichigo said with that cocky grin on his face and everyone looked at Ichigo as if he was crazy

"ok fair Ichigo I said pick anyone but iv never lost a fight in my life and I wont start now" Shinji replied leading everyone to the training ground

"first time for everything" Ichigo said, "oh Shinji you said we can you any technique we have right?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia letting her know full well what he was going to do

"yes Ichigo anything is fair game" Was all Shinji said before a barrier was put up around the vizards who were fighting

"now I will not hold back enclose Sakanade" Shinji said and his sword turned into a weird one with a circle as the handguard with with the hilt in the center and the sword had whols in it on one side

"Ban...Kai" Ichigo yelled and he brought out his two chained bankai, "Tensa Zangestu" and Ichigo Sonido behid Shinji who just swung at Ichigo he tried to block but still got cut on the side, 'what the?' Ichigo thought, 'I could have sworn I blocked his sword'

"I'm guessing you think that you blocked my attack but your sadly mistaken, see when I reales my Sakanade your sight becomes reversed and that is the sence all warriors use when fighting, Ichigo" Shinji said slashing Ichigo acrossed the chest sending him flying into a boulder, "that was fast" Shinji said but had to dodge a Gestuga that was aimed right for him and Ichigo came out of the dust bleeding from a wound on his head and a gash on his chest that was at least 4 inches deep wearing his hollow mask

**"Shinji im going all out" **Ichigo said taking off the brace and rocketing his spirit energy up, **"Gestuga...Tensio" **he yelled a Shinji only blocked it and donned his hollow mask then slashed at Ichigo who missed the block again and got his mask cut off, "Damn" Ichigo said trying to stop sliding across the ground

{_Ichigo, let me be you eyes abandon all fear and become one with me,Ichigo}_ Zangestu said

'yes, master' Ichigo replied closing his eyes and standing there in the middle of the arena his domineer changed and everyone was wondering what he was doing and what happened.

"What are you doing Ichigo? do something!" Rukia yelled.

but was silence when Shinji went in for the finishing blow but was blocked by Ichigo still standing there with his eyes closed "Shinji I can see every move you make" Ichigo said pushing Shinji away and cutting his chest. after that, they went into a fierce Flash-stepping battle so fast non of the spectators could see them all they heard was swords clashing and blood splattering

when a huge spray of blood appeared Rukias blood ran cold 'Ichigo you better be ok or I will kill you my self when this is over' Rukia thought

when A figured appeared everyone was shocked to see a black and white Ichigo with a white Zangestu and a few seconds later the real Ichigo appeared with hundereds of cuts all over his body and half is clothes burned of probably from a kido spell, "I told to wait for my signal, not attack randomly, you almost hit me" Ichigo said glancing between the wide eyed vizards and the white copy of himself

**"Oh quit your bitching king I hit him didn't I?"** Shiro asked twirling Tensa Zangestu on the chain from the hilt a few seconds later Shinji appeared half his mask broken and a gash from his collar bone to his thigh

**"well I can say I honestly wasn't expecting that Ichigo **but I don't think I can fight for much longer so I call this match a win for you"Shinji said his mask disappearing into thin air and falling onto his good leg

"wow Ichigo you are the strongest Vizard now and you didn't even go all out like you did captain Kuchiki" Renji said walking into the arena with Hyori stuned that his freind is this strong

'i used more than you could see' Ichigo thought returning his blade to shiki and Shiro disappearing

* * *

I know sort chapter the next few are going to be short for their intros to the ranks then the story will get back on track after the next two chapters with Renji's and Rukia's fights then the big problem comes in


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach chapter 11-New and Old Powers**

**disclaimer i do not own bleach**

"Ok Hyori are you ready" Renji yelled drawing Zabimaru from his sheath and putting him front of his face and intoned, "roar Zabimauru" and the katana transformed into the wipe like blade, "now lets see who's stronger now Hyori" Renji yelled throwing Zabimaru at Hyori who just donned her mask and caught the blade

**" I told you dumbass im stronger then you" **Hyori said throwing his blade back at him

"Ha, I just wanted you to donned your hollow mask so I can see if this works on you" Renji yelled before throwing Zabimaru into the air but holding into the hilt, "Bankai!" he yelled and a wind tunnel formed over Renji and a Giant bone like snake came shooting out of the dust at Hyori who hardly had any time to block. She was thrown back with Zabimaru's bone teeth digging into her shoulder.

**"damn I forgot that he had a Bankai that could do this" **Hyori said struggling to stand back up, blood pooling around her from her wound,** "im not done yet, hado number four Byakuryi" **And a white lighting bolt shot from her finger tips at Renji who just had Zabimaru sheild him

" Ha You can't get me as long as my Zabimaru stays by my side and when" Renji boasted

"RENJI YOU IDIOT DONT GET COCKY!" Ichigo yelled but Renji didn't pay him any mind

**"he's right you know im not using all my power" **Hyori said as her spiritual preassure sored to a new level and she charged at Renji.

"Shit!" Renji said as her blade dug into the bone like sword.

**"Hado number 33 Shockkaho" **Hyori said under her breath and a ball of fire shot from her hand and at Renji's exposed chest witch hit him dead on

"shit" Renji said picking himself up off the ground chest scorched and bleeding but other wise alright, "damn that was pretty good... NOW EAT THIS" Renji yelled and shot a ball of spirit energy from Zabimaru's mouth at Hyori

**"what the-" **was all she could get out before the ball made contact with her and she fell unconscious

"well we have our winner" Lisa said walking over and picking up the knocked out Hyori

"Ok Rukia now you choose" Kensei said grabing his knife from his pocket and twirling it

"ok Kensei I'll fight you since you are the third strongest" Rukia said picking up Sode No Shiayuki and walking into the barrier with Kensei

"now draw your sword" Kensei said twirling his sword again

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki" Rukia intoned, " first dance Some No Mai Tsukishiro" and a white moon engulfed the barrier that Kensei just broke

"you'll have to do alot better than that" Kensei said

*ring* *ring*

"oh Shinji I have to take this" Ichigo said looking at the phone and seeing Jushiro's name pop up

"ok" Shinji said without even looking over.

Ichigo walked out to the front of the warehouse and answered "hello captain Ukitake"

"Ichigo! this is urgent" Ukitake's voice was frantic

"what is Aizen coming now" Ichigo asked grabing Zangestu off his back

"no worse Head captain, Gin, Tousen and Aizen are coming" Ukitake said before his phone whent static

"shit I have to warn everyone" Ichigo said turning to go back into the warehouse but was stopped by a spiritual preassure he wished he would never be on the receiving end of 'H-H-H-H-H-Head C-Captain Y-Y-Y-Yammamoto' Ichigo thought turning around slowly to see the head captain standing their with Gin, Aizen and Tousen

"Ryoka we've finally found you" Yammamoto said drawing his sword and breaking the barrier

"how?" Was all Ichigo could get out

"we discovered the barrier and decided to investigate it" Gin answered and looked at the door when Renji Rukia and the Vizards came running out

"Soul Reapers!" Hyori said releasing her Zanpakuto and the rest of everyone followed suit except for Ichigo who was already in skiki

"do you think a measly Skiki will deafet us?" Yammamoto asked

"no but this will" Ichigo replied and all the Vizards donned their hollow masks,"Ban...Kai!" Ichigo yelled and transformed into his Bankai form with the Chains wrapped around his arm and his hair long but something was different after a few seconds of being in this form his powers started fluctuating then they were dropping and beads of sweat started forming on his forehead 'whats happening to me' Ichigo thought before his Shihotshou turned from black to white and fell to his knees

**"I told you king that you will lose you powers" **Shiro explained as his voice got distant and couldn't finish explaining then everything went black

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled running over to him and stopped on top of him, "Ichigo you can't die please you can't I love you Ichigo please don't die!" Rukia continued to yell tears pouring down her face and hitting his watching helplessly as his spirit energy dropped at an alarming rate

"so he's dyeing but we didn't even do anything do you think he used up his powers and pushed himself to the edge?" Gin asked walking over to Rukia and grabing her like a saké of potatoes

"YOU WONT TAKE HER" Renji yelled only to have his arm nearly cut off by Aizen. and Renji's vision went black as he fell to the ground.

"RENJI!" Rukia yelled only to be hit in the back of the head with Tousen's hilt

"WHY YOU, ILL KILL YOU" Hyori said only to have Shinji put a hand between her and them

"Not now Hyori we need to focus on keeping Ichigo and Renji alive" Shinji said just loud enough for her to hear

"fine" Was all hyori muttered and walked away as the soul reapers opened a senkimon and left

* * *

Yes I know tragic but Ichigo and Renji don't die they need to save Rukia and stop Aizen and I have a few treats in store for you so keep reading


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12-fullbring Training**

**Disclaimer I don't own bleach**

2 DAYS LATER

"Where am I?" Ichigo whispered as he opened his eyes and saw Shinji sitting next to him

"oh your awake Ichigo what happened?" Shinji asked looking over at Ichigo as he got up from the bed he was laying on.

"I lost my powers that's all my hollow said before everything when dark but I can feel something in me begging to be realised so I couldn't have lost them right?" Ichigo asked looking around at Shinji

"yes you lost them Ichigo, but not the way you think, there's a way to get them back if you want" a voice came from the shadows but Ichigo already knew who it was

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki you are here by found guilty of all charges from treason to unauthorized power transfer, the Gotei 13 here by sentences you to death 6 months from now" Yammamoto said through the crowd of reapers and Rukia in the center, "you will spend the remeinder of your days locked in the squad 1 prison until the week of you execution. Do you have anything to say?"

"no Captain-Cammandor the man I loved is dead I no longer have anything to live for" Rukia said trying to hold back tears at the thought of Ichigo dead

"very well... take he away" Yammamota said banging his staff

"It sounds like Ichigo went out with a fight if he died" Jushiro said walking over to Kuraku

"yes but it wasnt good enough she's still going to die" Kuraku replied

"how can Ichigo be dead he didn't even fight" Rukia thought about what happened, "he just lost his powers for no reason, how would that happen"

{Rukia Ichigo's not dead Zangestu's powers still reside within you so he must still be alive so we must stay strong, he will come to rescue us} Shirayuki said trying to brighten Rukia up and it work

"wait Ichigo's alive but how? I felt his spiritual pressure disappeared? Rukia asked still not fully convinced

{remember that attack he used the final gestuga before Zangestu left he told me Ichigo's powers will seal them selves away the next time he uses that attck to prevent him from losing his powers completley...} Shirayuki explained

"ok thanks Shirayuki that picked me up a lot" Rukia said falling asleep

* * *

**5 Months Later 2 weeks before Rukia's Execution**

"there Ichigo you are finally ready for the soul society. Also I spoke to Captain Ukitake he has the papers to prove you are a squad member in the 13th squad and is picking you up in about 10 minutes" Ishinn Kurosaki explained handing Ichigo a training sword like the one acedamey students use, "thats a Special sword it hides your sword until you realese it because no one else has a sword like yours expecially no new recrutes, and here's a new uniform your uniform wont blend in" His father continued

"thanks dad" Ichigo said turning around and looking at Ukitake who appeared in a senkinmon a few seconds ago

"you ready to go Ichigo?" Ukitake asked grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him into the senkinmon

"huh Seretei is just how I remember it" Ichigo thought walking with his 'captain' to the barracks

"ok now we will wait at the barracks and pretend like you don't remember anything but your name..." Ukitake said explaining why he should

"right ok, captain, so what are we going to do for 2 weeks?" Ichigo asked and sat at his captains desk

"well I need you and Kuraku to go to the Shihouen clan and get this..."Ukitake said showing Ichigo a picture and a description of the item as also explaining what they will need it for

* * *

ok that was a slow chapter but I gets better i promise next chapter Ichigo saves Rukia then 1 more till the sequal


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Ichigo's not dead**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

2 WEEKS LATER DAY OF EXECUTION

"I guess this is it Ichigo isn't here in time, if he was I would have known he would have blown up half the soul society to get to me" Rukia thought walking with the guards to the execution stand

"Rukia Kuchiki as I have said before you are sentenced to death any last words?" Yammamoto asked as all the captains and lieutenants gather in their formation

"..."

"I'll thake that as you words" Yammamoto said raising her into the air with cube like stones as the spear turned into a pheonix.

"this is it" Rukia thought closing her eyes and she felt the hot fire of the Sogyoku flying at her but when she expected to feel pain... there was nothing.

"sorry im late, just took my time" An awfully familiar voice she thought she would never hear again came into her ears

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked opening her eyes and seeing the orange haired man standing there with a new sword and a new uniform "where did you get the new ropes and sword Ichigo?"

"oh these... well the reason the uniforms different is because im not a soul reaper really im a different being that has spiritual powers so I don't need to exit a gigi to use them or in other terms I am a fullbring" Ichigo explained cutting the Sogyoku in half, destroying it,"sorry captain we don't need the relict I can destroy this thing myself apparently" Ichigo shouted at Ukitake who just appeared

"Ryoka on behalf of the soul society I will kill you" a white-haired boy said drawing his sword and yelling " Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru" and a dragon made of ice flew at Ichigo who just broke it with one finger and punched the boy out cold

"Ah Toshiro always willing to fight for the soul society" Ichigo thought

"hey Ichigo don't take up all the fun" Renji yelled throwing his bone like sword at some captains and lieutenants making them flash-step away only to have to fight Shunsui

"Renji?" Rukia asked surprised her childhood friend is still alive after what happen to him in the world of the living

"yeah it's me Rukia" Renji shouted walking oner to Ichigo and Rukia

"Renji no time for reunions remember the plane" Ichigo said handing Renji Rukia and both flash-stepped off with Ukitake.

"now old man I got a thing to pick with you!" Ichigo said walking over to the head captain unaffected by the Spiritual pressure he was realising,"Ban...Kai!" Ichigo yelled and he got his new Bankai with 3 curved Spikes on the top "Difendichen Tensa Zangestu" (defending heavenly chains)

* * *

short I know but I had to cut it off right there so I can make the next chapter the fight with the head captain and Ichigo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach**

"How are you alive Ryoka? I saw you fall and your Spiritual pressure disappear" Yammamoto asked drawing his sword from his wooden cane

"I didn't die as you can see and my powers sealed themselves away when I entered that form to use the Final Gestuga Tensio which I hate to say this... but I can no longer use that technique" Ichigo said holding his sword up with both hands pointing it right at the head captain, "but I can do this!" Ichigo yelled pulling his sword apart and two Bankai blades identical to either appeared the only difference was one was black the other white, "Futango Difendichen Tensa Zangestu" (Dual Defending Heavenly Chains) Ichigo entoned holding both swords out ready to attack

"so you have a second Bankai that is suprising, not many can carry out that in such a short time" Yammamoto said not knowing Ichigo have been training with Tensa Zangestu for months after the winter war to acheive this plus the 5 months he trained with his father before this

"Yeah you can say that... I'm a fast learner" Ichigo said tightening his grip on his swords

"Even with that you are still no match for me Ryoka, ALL THINGS IN THE UNIVERSE BURN TO ASHES RYUJIN JAKA!" the head captain yelled and his blade was engulfed in flames

'Haha the head captain doesn't even know that my white blade is Sode No Shirayuki so I can stop his Fire attacks with that' Ichigo thought about to attack but was stoped when he heared Shirayukis's voice

_{Ichigo you are a fool sometimes don't you remember that fire melt ice I have no power in this fire walled prison so we have to get rid of it} _Shirayuki explained and Zangestu confirmed by saying

_{This is true Ichigo our new attacks can carry out this}_

'ok now that we have out planes, lets put it into action' Ichigo thought only to be cut of by Yammamoto launching a fire ball at Ichigo who dodged it but his right leg got caught in the fire and burned his clothing off but other than that was fine

"stop zoning out and fight like a true warrior" Yammamoto bossed swing at Ichigo who blocked every slash with ease using one sword then counter attacking with the other this went on for a few min. before the head captain caught Ichigo off guard and slashed him crossed the chest diagonally so Ichigo had no choice but to jump back a couple of feet

" I guess I have to use that move now or I might not get another change" Ichigo thought spinning both swords till a black ring of spirit energy formed on the tips of the circle's, "Shi O Kaiten" (Rotaing Death) Ichigo yelled and threw both rings at Yammamoto who had to dodge because there was no time to block. Yammamoto was shocked when he turned around to see the damage the rings had caused they left a gash 2 miles wide and all the way down to the bottom of Sogyoku hill. The fire walls that surrounded them were also gone

"very impressive Ryoka Very impressive indeed" Yammamoto said looking back at Ichigo

"stop calling me the my names Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo yelled and the head captains eyes opened at the name

" I see... are you related to Ishinn Kurosaki by any chance?" the head captain asked

"yeah he's my father and I already know he was captain of squad 10 till twenty years ago, he told me" Ichigo replied

" I see... but did he tell you he is a noble?" Yammamoto asked

"Yea-wait what?" Ichigo asked not believing what he just heard

"yes he is the son of the Spirit king, which makes you a noble" Yammamoto said lowering his sword and sheathing it, Ichigo still not moving

"Then what now Old man we just stop our fight?" Ichigo asked loosening the grip on his swords just a little.

"no-no keep fighting, it's a perfect diversion" A voice said behind Ichigo before a sword was stabe through his chest

'Shit' Ichigo thought falling to the ground

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled before Aizen turned around and shoved a hand through her chest and pulled out the Hogyoku. Yammamoto was stunned and to surprised to move, the forbidden binding kido didn't help either

"Damn I was to caught up in my own problems... I forgot about Aizen" Ichigo said coughing up blood.

"Well that was to easy... now Gin, Tousen, lets move" Aizen said walking away as all the reaper appeared in front of them

'no I-I can't die I wont die...Rukia she needs me the Soul Society needs me... get up...GEt up...GET up...GET UP...GET UP... I. WILL. PROTECT' Ichigo screamed in his head and everything whent black

"we can't let you leave Byakuya said grabbing his sword only to shot back by a spiritual pressure surging and everyone turned to the direction the spiritual pressure was. Ichigo was standing there but it wasn't Ichigo or his inner hollow. He turned into a hollow but it wasn't the hollow Rukia ever saw him turn into or the ones he told them about not the one with the tail or the one with horns but this one was wearing a white trench coat with black spikes of the end orange hair to his mid back and a dual square hand guard with two curved black blades of both sides.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked but the hollow paid no attention. It just howled and charged at Aizen who was forced to pull his blade out ond black but was still thrown back a couple hundred feet

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **The hollow Ichigo screamed at shot a Gestuga at Aizen but this one was red like a cero and extremely more powerful than the cero his horned hollow form shot.

"what is this power?" Renji thought picking himself off the ground with his katana and looking over at Ichigo slicing at Aizen who was barely managing to keep up with him

"is it me or is Ichigo spiritual power rising?" Renji asked finally standing

"yeah it is he told me that when his hollow took control after he died at the hands of Ulquiroa and turned into a vasto lordas the longer he stayed in control the faster and stronger he got" Rukia explained watching as her boyfriend cut Aizen's arm off and launched a cero at Gin who couldn't dodge it in time and was disintegrated.

"we have to stop him before he kills us all!" Yammamoto yelled finally able to break free of the kido and slashing Ichigo's left arm off which only instantly Regenerated

"instant Regeneration!" Rukia whispered, "he never said he had that"

"Rukia if he told you everything that happened in his timeline then how do we beat him?" Renji asked watching all the captains try to subdue Ichigo but stoped when Ichigo Roared and lunged at Aizen and cut him nearly in half but before Ichigo could deliver the last blow a yellow rod of light covered him and Tousen and they ascended to Hueco Mundo.

After Aizen left everyone whent to go after Ichigo But stoped when he just stood there **"Will save" **Ichigo finally said but no one new who or what he was talking to till he turned to Rukia "will save" he reapeted then looked at the reapers **"WILL SAVE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **he holwed and charged at the reapers

"go for the mask!" Rukia finnaly yelled and all the reapers whent for the mask which cracked when there sword hit it finnaly when the head captain hit the mask it shattered and everyone cloud see Ichigo's white face and glazed over eyes. before he fell to the ground knocked out cold, "Ichigo!" Rukia yelled running over to him touching his face which changed but the hole in his chest didn't fill in like it was supposed to "ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled tears filling her eyes that her loved one is actually dead this time and there's nothing she can do. By now all the other Reapers surrounded them watching as a friend,enemy and stranger died. after a few minutes everyone started to walk away, but not Rukia, She was going to stay with him. She was convinced that he was still alive.

"after about an hour Rukia started to fall asleep laying on Ichigo's cold dead chest. Just as she was about to fall asleep he started to glow and the hole in his chest started to fill in. "Ichigo are you awake?" Rukia asked hopeful he was actually going to wake up

"yeah midget im up. Just what ever I did make sure I never do it again... my head hurts" Ichigo said falling back asleep.

"You are reckless and stupid strawberry but that's why I love you." Rukia said falling asleep from exhaustion and the safe fact that her lover is still alive

* * *

And that's the end of Bleach Time Travel suckes But Dont worry I will be posting the sequal soon the names The Winter War Again

BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF!


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note

**Sorry for note updateing all my strorys for the time being I have no internet and will not be posting my storys for a while longer... But I will still be writing so when my internet is back I will be able to post like 8 chapters for each story**

** BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF FOR NOW!**


End file.
